


Date Night

by pretty_ish



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Hyung Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Omorashi, Overalls, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretty_ish/pseuds/pretty_ish
Summary: Changbin was excited for his and Woojin's date night, however, Woojin had something up his sleeve.





	Date Night

 

     It was early in the afternoon and Woojin and Changbin had spent the whole day on the couch. This was their supposed date night. Last week, Woojin had promised to take him to a restaurant tonight for dinner and Changbin had been excited all week.

     It had been a while since they had a proper date which didn't involve just going home and eating frozen pizza for dinner. So of course He was excited. However, he didn't know what Woojin was hiding up his sleeve.

     As they cuddled on the couch, Woojin moved his hand onto one of Changbin's thighs. He massaged the surface under his hand, earning a small groan from Changbin.

     "Binnie." Woojin said, moving his hand up and down. Changbin turned his head, his cheeks gradually turning more red. "Do you wanna play a game?" Woojin asked. Changbin knew it wasn't good.

     "Will I get anything out of this?" Changbin asked suspiciously. Woojin smirked.

     "Of course, baby boy." He said. He caressed Changbin's cheek lightly, the younger leaning into his touch. "But only if you win." Woojin added. Changbin moved away and sighed.

     "Ok... What is it?" He asked.

     "Wait here." Woojin said. So Changbin did and when he came back, he pulled Changbin closer by his overall straps before reaching behind him and locking the buckles. Changbin's eyes widened and his cheeks went beet red.

     "H-hyung!" He exclaimed. "But I've been so good!" He whined.

     "I know, sweetie, but this isn't a punishment." Woojin said. Changbin pouted.

     "What do I get if I win?"

     "Since I know you love hyungie's mouth, I'll let you fuck it." Woojin said. Changbin's eyes sparkled.

     "Really?" He gasped. Woojin nodded.

     "But only if you can last all night." Woojin said. Changbin's eyes widened.

     "Hyungie, I don't know if I can." Changbin said. Woojin tilted his chin up with a finger, coming closer for a kiss.

     "Well, that's too bad because you'll have to." He said. Changbin groaned and nodded.

     "Yes, hyung." He said. They spent the rest of the afternoon getting ready for their date before driving to the destination. They hadn't had a set destination but Changbin suggested to go to a traditional Japanese place down town and then take a walk on the pier. So Woojin agreed and that's where they went.

     Woojin ordered for both of them which was unfortunate for Changbin because he ordered a large drink. Changbin suddenly wasn't looking forward to their walk on the pier.

     "Have you heard anything from Minho lately?" Changbin asked. Woojin laughed and sighed.

     "Yeah, a lot." He said. "Well, he made Chris cry last week." Woojin said, his tone suddenly hush. Changbin's eyes widened.

     "Like, for real or..." Changbin asked, taking a sip of his drink. Woojin nodded.

     "Like, for real. They went to the movies and Chris had a toy up his ass." The older said. Changbin's cheeks heated up at the thought and he choked.

     "What?!" He exclaimed, his voice ringing through the restaurant. Woojin hushed him.

     "Yeah, and he slipped into his little space and cried because he was embarrassed." Woojin told him. "It was the only time he'd ever said the safe word." He explained. "So Minho felt really bad and called me while Chris was asleep."

     "Wow. No shit. I'd feel bad too." Changbin said. "But he knows how easily Chris slips when he's in sub space."

     "Don't worry, I scolded him." Woojin reassured. Changbin chuckled. He stopped laughing when he felt pressure on his lower area, letting out a gasp. "And what did I tell you about swearing, Binnie?" Woojin asked. Changbin's cheeks flushed red.

     "Fu-" he felt Woojin push harder on his groin with his foot and covered his mouth. "No swearing, I'm sorry, hyung." Woojin nodded and removed his foot as a waitress came over to set their food down. Changbin averted his eyes from her, looking at Woojin with shock painted on his expression.

     Woojin didn't seem phased, grabbing his chopsticks and digging into his chicken teriyaki like nobody's business, so Changbin tapped him to grab back his attention.

     "H-hyung she almost saw." He whispered. Woojin shook his head.

     "Don't worry, Binnie, I'd never let anyone see you like that." Woojin told him. He smirked and winked at Changbin, sending a flutter through his heart. "Not unless you'd want them to." He said. Changbin shook his head quickly. "I know you'd love that. People watching as you fall a part just from my touch." Woojin practically purred. "All the eyes on you, admiring your beauty as I help you reach the edge."

     Woojin laughed as Changbin his his face under the table, embarrassed by his poetic boyfriend.

     "Hyung..." He whined. Woojin just continued laughing quietly to himself, finding it cute how easily he could fluster the younger.

     "Come on, Binnie, eat your dinner. I won't bug you anymore." Woojin said. Changbin nodded and they began talking about things other than Changbin melting at Woojin's touch. Things like what they're going to do with the empty wall in their living room.

     Woojin wanted to grow a pothos wall but Changbin wanted ivy, however, they both agreed it was a bad idea because of their cat. So they decided they would hang a few pictures. They were finished their meal a lot quicker than they thought they'd be, Changbin finishing the full drink in the process. So Woojin called for the check.

     While the woman spoke with them about their meal and how they'd like to pay, Changbin felt the pressure of Woojin's foot again. Instead of on his groin, this time, a bit higher up. He lightly pressed down on Changbin's bladder and Changbin covered up his gasp with a cough. He thanked all the gods and stars above when the woman walked away and Woojin stopped.

     "Shall we go get ice cream and take a walk?" Woojin asked nonchalantly. Changbin sighed and nodded.

     "Hyung, please don't tease me." He said as they walked out of the restaurant. Woojin intertwined their hands and nodded.

     "Ok, I won't bother you anymore." He said, swinging their arms around as they walked. As they arrived at the ice cream shop, Changbin began to feel the large drink from earlier. Woojin made Changbin order for himself, which was troublesome as his voice began to shake while he tried his best to keep it in.

     Changbin made his way out quickly as they got their ice cream and paid, Woojin in tow, wondering what all the fuss was about.

     "Quick, let's find somewhere to sit." Changbin said. Woojin tilted his head.

     "But you said you wanted to go for a walk." He said. Changbin whimpered and pouted pitifully at the other boy. "Oh, I see. No, let's walk first." Woojin said. Changbin huffed and followed him down the sidewalk, holding tightly onto his hand. Woojin laughed at his tight his grip was. "Awe, babe, is it that bad?" He laughed.

     Changbin just nodded and looked away with a red face. They began walking down the pier, looking out at the lake as the sun began to set. The lights on the pier slowly turned on in their multicoloured glory. Changbin marveled them, almost forgetting the feeling in his bladder.

     He shivered and gasped as a gust of wind hit him. It almost felt like it went straight through him, the cold air prompting him to almost let go and he gripped Woojin's hand, causing both of their knuckles to turn white. Woojin just held in his laughter and finished his ice cream quickly before watching as Changbin struggled. The younger turned to Woojin and pointed at a bench.

     "Sure, let's go sit down." Woojin said. He lead the younger to the bench and Changbin let out a small sigh as he sat down.

     "It's starting to hurt." Changbin said quietly. Woojin hummed and pulled Changbin onto his lap, rubbing his stomach and occasionally patting on his bladder just to get Changbin to flinch. "When will you let me go?" Changbin asked. Woojin hummed.

     "When I feel like it." He said. Changbin whimpered. He slowly finished his ice cream and watched as the waves crashed into the supports of the pier. Woojin decided it was time to walk around again and without telling Changbin, pulled him up and dragged him along.

     "Hyung!" Changbin exclaimed, feeling himself almost let go. His eyes filled with tears of pain and his cheeks glowed red.

     "Oh, whoops, should I have warned you?" Woojin asked. Changbin nodded and his legs shook beneath him. "Come on, we're going home now." Woojin said. Changbin perked up after hearing that, quickly following the older boy.

     "Does that mean-"

     "Don't get ahead of yourself, Binnie." Woojin said. Changbin grumbled. "I'll think about it on the way back." He said. Right then and there, Changbin decided he was dating the devil.

     So they headed back to the car and Changbin had the worst trouble keeping it in. Every bump in the road and every stop had him shaking. It didn't help that Woojin thought it would be a good idea to trail his fingers up and down Changbin's thighs.

     It was only a five minute drive but to Changbin it was the longest drive of his life. At every stop he wanted to scream at the traffic lights and with every bump in the road he wanted to yell at the top of his lungs, cursing at the road. When they got home, he fell straight to the ground, letting out a sigh.

     "Hyung, I can't hold it longer. Please." Changbin said, looking up at Woojin from the floor. Woojin reached down and picked him up.

     "Alright, come here, Binnie." He said, bringing him to the bathroom. Changbin had never felt more excited for a mundane activity. Woojin opened the door and looked through his pockets for the keys to the locks. Changbin began jumping up and down, squirming around. "Hold on, I can't find them. They must be in my sweater."

     "Oh no..." Changbin said quietly, still squirming around. He placed his hand over his groin to keep it in as Woojin left. But it didn't help. Changbin felt his legs buckle beneath him and fell to the floor once again. There was no time to wait for Woojin and no time to try and squirm his way out of the overalls.

     Tears of shame filled his eyes as he let go, feeling the warm liquid begin to pool in his underwear. He covered his face and sat still in disbelief. The toilet was right there. Right in front of him, almost taunting the boy.

     "Hyung!" He called out. Woojin walked in with the keys, stopping at the sight. Changbin began to cry. "I-I didn't mean to!" He stuttered out. Woojin just nodded.

     "That's okay, Binnie, I gave you permission, I just couldn't find the keys." He said. "This is my fault, I'll clean it up." He said softly.

     "Are you mad at me?" Changbin asked. The older boy shook his head.

     "Of course not, now get out of those clothes so we can clean you up." Changbin just nodded as Woojin helped him up. He started the shower and put Changbin's clothes in the washer, cleaning up the floor as Changbin showered.

     When Changbin was clean, Woojin kept his end of the bargain. He brought Changbin to the bedroom and pressed their lips together. Changbin split away for a second.

     "Hyung, I changed my mind, I want you inside me." Changbin said. Woojin smirked.

     "You've been good today, baby, I'll give you both." Woojin said. He lightly pushed Changbin down onto the bed, slowly undressing him. "Baby, can you grab the lube?" Changbin reached over and grabbed it from the bedside table, giving it to Woojin.

     Woojin thanked him and lathered his hand and Changbin's hole with a generous amount before playing with the entrance. As he opened him up, he enveloped his mouth around the younger boys member. Changbin shivered and whimpered underneath him. Woojin enjoyed his small noises, knowing exactly where to lick, where to press and everything else about Changbin's body.

     "Ah, hyung, more." Changbin said quietly. So Woojin added another finger. He gradually went up until Changbin was loose enough for him to finger him with a bit more speed.

     Changbin tried his best not to buck up into Woojin's throat in fear of hurting him and clenched his fist around the bed sheets. Woojin noticed and took his head off with a pop.

     "Baby, don't hold back." He said. Changbin nodded and covered his mouth, trying to keep in his moans as Woojin lowered his mouth again. Changbin pushed his hips up and Woojin took it well, moaning around Changbin's cock.

     Changbin flinched from the vibrations that it sent down his shaft, grasping at Woojin's soft hair. However he continued to fuck into the older boys mouth, letting out small moans and praise. He felt himself coming close to the edge, arching his back and gasping out Woojin's name.

     However, Woojin pulled away before he could, leaving him breathing heavy and hard as hell. Changbin whimpered as Woojin pulled away, taking his fingers out and sliding a condom on. Changbin rushed him, telling him to hurry up.

     "Please, hyung, quick." He said, wiggling around. Woojin shushed him.

     "Be patient, baby." Woojin said. Changbin whined but gasped as he felt Woojin's cock at his entrace. Woojin teased at his hole for a bit before Changbin wrapped his arms around Woojin and pulled him forwards into him.

     Changbin let out a moan, and Woojin hummed as he pulled in and out roughly, colliding their lips together.

     "You're lucky I'm rewarding you, if you did that any other time then I'd have to punish you." Woojin said. Changbin groaned and nodded.

     "I'm sorry, hyung, I needed you in me." He said quietly. Woojin smirked and kissed up and down his neck and thrusted fast and steady.

     "That's fine, baby. Don't worry about it." Woojin reassured. He brought his hand down to Changbin's member, pumping his hand with his thrusts. The younger boy let out a high pitched moan, back arching off of the bed.

     Woojin moaned deeply and quietly as he kissed up and down his stomach, praising Changbin's body. He leaned down, pressing kisses to his chest and collarbones.

     "You're so beautiful." He said, slowly thrusting in and out. Changbin let out a little whimper at the words, a bit flustered. Woojin sped up again and Changbin gasped. "How much do you think you can take?" Woojin asked. Changbin groaned, a bit uneasy.

     "Um... I'm not sure." He said quietly. Woojin thrusted harder and faster. "Oh! H-hyung!" Changbin gasped. Woojin smirked.

     "Tell me if it gets too much." He said. Changbin nodded, trying to keep in his moans. Woojin kept going faster and deeper as if it were like levels. It got to the point that Changbin was screaming.

     He let out cries and whines, trying not to come just to show Woojin he could take it. But he couldn't and he ended up coming before Woojin and the latter was far from done.

     "Aha, I can't!" Changbin cried out. Tears formed at his eyes as Woojin got rougher. The younger couldn't speak at this point, gasping and choking on air. It was too good. Too much.

     "I'll be done soon, baby." Woojin said. Changbin nodded, softly sniffling and gasping. Woojin finished and slowly pulled out, watching as his come leaked from Changbin's entrance. He bit his lip and leaned down, kissing Changbin's forehead and wiping away tears. "You held up well, Binnie."

     Changbin was still gasping and panting, eyes shut and lined with tears. Woojin kissed his eyelids and brushed back his hair as Changbin calmed down.

     "Shit, hyung..." He breathed out. Woojin smirked as Changbin grinned and looked at Woojin who pressed their lips together softly.

     "What do good boys say?" Woojin teased.

     "Thank you, hyung." Changbin said, kissing the older boy again. They both laid in silence for a bit until Changbin's stomach growled. Woojin chuckled at him.

     "Hungry?" He asked. Changbin nodded vigorously and the two sat up. Woojin cleaned them both up before getting their onesies out. Changbin wanted to have one for the both of them so they could match. Changbin's was a bunny and Woojin's was a honey bear. It was unfortunate that the bunny ears never stood up right.

     The two cuddled up on the couch under a layer of blankets and called their favourite food place. Changbin quickly fell asleep after eating as he always did and Woojin would just watch whatever without him until he fell asleep as well and the two would sleep on the couch the whole night in their onsies, under layers of blankets.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my nsfw twt
> 
> @/thatbitchdwyn


End file.
